


John

by Smauglicious



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smauglicious/pseuds/Smauglicious
Summary: Fix it fic of fluff after tfp, confession scene.A smileAnd twoLoveAt last.





	

“John. /John/” Sherlock whispered as his lips trembled, it was too much. Everything was too much, this painful feeling that he couldn’t get out of his chest. It was slow building, bounding, painful, sinking him down as his head wrapped round and round. 

“John.” His voice laced with yearning, his tears flowing out as he covered his face with his trembling hands. 

“John.” He croaked out again, his feelings choking him as the lump in his throat dipped, his nose stuffing as he shuddered, shivers racking through his body as he sobbed. 

“John.” He tried again, not able to, he doesn’t know how. How to get it out, it was too heavy, too important, too precious, too close to his heart.

“John.”

“John John John John” He almost chanted as he gasped for breath. 

“John, I love you.”

 

A second, two seconds.

Cold dread, silence, something at the back of his mind. John isn’t replying, isn’t reacting, doesn’t want- He mistook- No, no no no no no take it back take it back and suddenly,

Still

Warm

Hand

A warm hand

John

John’s hands

On his

And then there was another on the face and Sherlock looked up, frightened, not knowing what to do, never, when it comes to John Watson.

“Oh Sherlock.” Fondness, warm hands cupping his cheek, a thumb brushes over Sherlock’s red cheeks. 

“You know, you’re an idiot.” A chuckle, the wipe of a tear.

He looked up, heat, /love/, pooling into his chest as he dared to lift his head and stared into those eyes, those flickers of blue warm eyes, eyes that were understanding, beautiful, it held everything that Sherlock had ever wanted.

“You know I love you, you know that.” A responding whisper as John leaned his forehead against Sherlock, “I love you, more than you can ever know.”

A smile

And two

Love

At last.

**Author's Note:**

> yeppp, needed this in my life


End file.
